Lover of a Millionaire
by ToneLiko
Summary: Agito was challenged by a . . . kid? The kid loses and asks to stay with him. After a long argument, the kid stays with Ikki and Agito . . . but days later, a hot brother comes . . .and announces that that kid is a millionare. AgitoxOC boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Lover of a Millionaire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Airgear.

Summary: Agito was challenged by a . . . kid? The kid loses and asks to stay with him. After a long argument, the kid stays with Ikki and Agito . . . but days later, a hot brother comes . . .and announces that that kid is a millionaire.

Chapter 1.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

*blink*

"YOU FRIGGIN' WHAT, BRAT?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! LET'S DUEL!"

It started days ago, when team Kogarasumaru were taking their daily stroll on A-T's when they suddenly met up with this short kid wearing strange plum and gold-trimmed Arabian clothes. Not kidding, the kid was wearing the big hat on his head with a peacock feather on top and little curl-up-toed A-T's!

He sees Agito and just beams, like a Cheshire cat. He rides up to Agito, points right at him and goes, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

No joke. The kid really did say that to the fang king. A big, gigantic red tic appeared on Agito's forehead. "YOU FRIGGIN' WHAT, BRAT?" Agito yells back at him. But the kid isn't moved a bit, instead he just smiles satisfied and goes, "THAT'S RIGHT! LET'S DUEL!"

Agito is pissed. He rolls up his sleeves, as if he were going to pound him before the kid could even skate. "Agito?" Onigiri asks. "Take it easy on him," Ikki says, "He's just a kid!" Agito rethinks. "You're right, not worthy to waste my energy on HIM." Agito turns away.

"Wa-Wai-What? COME BACK HERE!" The irritated punk points directly toward the pavement floor, tapping his little curled-toed A-T's.

But Agito ignores. Now the kid is pissed. "Fine!" He spat, "Go on and leave! You got no skill, you got no technique, you got no….HONOR."

Agito stops. Agito blinks. Agito's angry.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Agito yells and rides right back at the kid as if he was a red flag to a bull. The brat is happy and is smiling and dancing around, when suddenly knuckles land down on his head. "ITAI! HEY, I SAID DUEL, NOT FISTFIGHT!"

And so …. (background sounds: ping, pang, bang, bong, bing, crash, crack, bonk, *kid flying through sky going, "HAPPY DAY!")

As soon as the smoke disappears, the kid is on the floor, face plant, with his arm twisted behind his back and Agito on top going, "WHO'S BETTER NOW PUNK?" and the kid going, "MERCY!

It took a while for Ikki and Kazu to *unlock* Agito's *jaws* from the tear-stained kid. "THERE NOW YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME!" Agito yells and places his hands on his hips as if he were so superior.

The kid is tear-struck. Tears and snot start trailing down his face in big rivers. "I'M SORRY! I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! WAAAAAAAAAA!"

Agito's smug little face disappeared completely. There's a new problem: the kid won't shut up. No matter what they did, the kid wouldn't stop crying and going, "I'M SORRY!"

"FOR THE MILLIONTH, ONE THOUSANDTH TIME, I FORGIVE YOU!" Agito tries again in vain to tell the kid that he didn't have to cry anymore.

This continued for several hours and people kept staring at them as if they were bullies.

Ding! Ding! Ding! "Icecream!" an ice cream vendor comes by.

"*gasps* ICE CREAM!" the kid suddenly beams. He grabs right onto Agito's wrists and drags him all the way to the ice cream vendor. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Can I have one?" the kid is pulling on Agito's jacket. "LIKE HELL!" "WAAAAAA!" "OK, OK, I GET IT!" Agito pulls out a few and gives it to the ice cream vendor.

Soon the entire team, plus the annoying brat, are eating icecream sitting on the swings in the park. Ikki keeps looking at the little brat licking away at his chocolate icecream. "He seems okay now." He thinks. Onigiri places his hands together and looks up at the sky. "Thank you God for the ice cream vendor."

"Aww crap!" Ikki says and stuffs the entire icecream into his mouth. "It's getting late, Rika's gonna kill me." Everyone started to head home, when Agito noticed the little brat still tagging him. He turns around and goes, "Well, what do you want?"

The brat thinks for a while and says, "I don't know. Something amazing I guess."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"…Can I stay with you?"

Agito nearly choked on the rest of the ice cream he had. "What?"

"Can I stay with you, please?" Big purples eyes stare at him, pleading to be brought home.

"Of course!" Agito goes. Ikki goes, "What?"

"Really?" the brat brightens up. "No," Agito says and walks away.

"!" the brat grabs onto Agito's pants, being dragged onto the ground. Agito's eyes go wide. "I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!" the kid continues. People passing by start to stare. "You should be ashamed or yourself." An elderly man walks by saying. Agito's jaw drops. He looks back down at the crying kid and looks up to heaven and goes, "A NORMAL DAY, IS THAT TOO HARD TO ASK?"

In the end, the brat was taken to Ikki's home. "WHO'S THAT?" Mikan screams and points at the little punk holding onto his big panda bear with a button as his eye. "OH MY GOSH! IKKI, YOU AND AGITO WENT AND *HAD* THIS KID?"

"WHAT?" Agito whips his hand as he turns around sharp. Too sharp, since that hand in the end smacked the little kid on the head. "WAAAAA!"

"Aww crap." Onigiri smacked his forehead. "Now what? Babysitting?" Agito shoots him a death glare and shuts up him up immediately. Then turning to the big crybaby, he goes, "And you, SHUT UP!"

And so for several hours the baby cried. That is until . . .

DING! DING! DING! "Ice cream!" The kid jumps up and drags Agito out with him for some ice cream.

Ringo wrinkles her nose. Agito isn't that good at handling kids. Akito may be, but if Ringo let him out now, he'd be all over Ikki. Her Ikki, that is. Bending down close to the little kid, Ringo asks so sweetly, "Hey sweetheart, umm, I'm Ringo. What's your name?" She was trying her best to be sweet and all, just to show Ikki how cute she was.

"Ascott!" "Oh, how cute!" "What is?" Agito raises an eyebrow. Ringo shoots him a glare, but then turns back and smiles at the little kid. "So, Ascott, do you know where your parents are?" The kid looks up from his ice cream and goes, "Nope!" "Aw, you're lost?" Ume asks, crouching down beside Ascott. "I don't know."

Agito mutters a few words to himself. There was no way that baby was going to leave. Maybe if there was someone who would just take him in . . . "That's it!" Agito knew there was one team who loved cute little things. Team Bacchus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as the door opened, Romeo went, "Hey guys . . .. what's with the huge crybaby?" he points to Ascott, still teary-eyed. "Don't ask." Agito says and walks in. "WAAAAA!"

Macbeth comes through the door with a finger in his ear. "Is something dying here?" he asks. Agito glares at him. "If it was anything, I'd want that *thing* dead." He says and points to Ascott, who was still crying on the floor.

"Hey!" Juliet runs in. "He's going to wet my best rug!"

"Do I look like I care?" Agito looked up at the pretty person who just entered.

Juliet nearly fainted from the fang king's expression. There were dark bags under his eyes showing signs of potential infant-killing. Juliet immediately backed off and mumbled something about getting some tea.

"Ok." Romeo says and sits down on a sofa like a king would do. "What do you guys want? I know you wouldn't just come here for a visit right?"

Agito smirked. "Yeah, there's something I need you guys to keep for me. It's simple." Agito picks up the still-crying baby and throws him into Romeo's lap. "Just keep him, that's all." The fang king added a smile to act for reassuing that everything was 'simple' as he said.

"I see." Romeo looked at the crying baby. "But . . . what's he crying about?"

Silence.

"That . . . I don't know." Agito says rubbing the back of his head. "He just cries on and on without telling." Then quickly changing the subject so he could leave, Agito heads towards the door waving good bye. "Well, thanks for keeping him. See ya."

All was done. Well, almost . . . until a little child-like hand grabs hold of the end of Agito's jacket. "NOOO! I want to stay with daddy!"

"WITH WHO?"

"Agito, you're his dad?"

"FUCK NO!"

"Agito, it's not nice to leave your son at some stranger's house you know."

"HE'S NOT MY BABY!"

But then thus ended the plan of leaving Ascott with Team Bacchus. Agito is skating home with the rest of Kogarasumaru and of course, with the stupid baby hanging onto his arm like a koala.

Then all of a sudden, the sound of a large jeep interrupted the murderous thoughts running to and fro in the fang king's mind. Looking up, he sees the all-too familiar smirk on his brother's face.

It was obvious of what Kaito was doing here. He wanted his 'monster' back.

"Shit." The word came right out of Agito's lips as soon as he saw the jeep. "Hey monster." Kaito said and stepped out from his jeep. "I think I've let you play with the crow long enough. I'm taking you home now."

"Oh yeah? Make me." Agito said not backing down.

Kaito put on that stupidly wicked smile of his and did a signal to call his 'goons' behind him. Almost immediately they started attacking. Being more numerous than the kogarasumaru, Kaito's group nearly won the battle, that is . . . until something unsuspecting happened.

"NOBODY HURTS MY DADDY!"

The long-silver haired man hardly had any time to see who the heck was screaming, when suddenly something jumped on his face and started mauling at his freaking head. Agito and the rest of the gang could only stand and stare with sweatdrops falling down their heads. Really, if this kid was such a crybaby, then what's with the bravery-act? But anyways . . .

Kaito managed to grab Ascott's collar and fling him off. Agito's eyes widened and dropped the guy he was 'eating' and skidded over to where Ascott was falling and caught him.

Agito braced himself for the hits that he might soon be receiving from his brother, but none came. When he looked up all he sees is his brother holding out this gold mirror screaming bloody murder. "AHH! My face! My beautiful face! It's ruined! Waaaah!" he cries and runs away down the street with rivers falling down his face.

Sweatdrops creep down the Kogarasumaru gang's heads.

"Was that for real?" Who knows, who cares.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood Moon**

"Daddy, can I have some ice cream?"

"No."

"Can I have some cake?"

"No."

"Some pie?"

"No."

"Candy?"

"NOOO!"

"WAHH!"

"There you did it again, Agito!" Ikki punches the little shark's head. "You've gone and made the kid cry!"

"Now how are we supposed to shut him up?" Onigiri hides his head in a pillow nearby. Kazu pulled down his beanie until it covers his entire head and tied the end around his neck with a rope he had found. Buccha sat by the window with his hands together praying for angels to come down and take the kid away.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"ICE CREAM!" and there went the same routine of being dragged out the door and paying for a ridiculously big chocolate-strawberry-vanilla ice cream for a tiny baby. Well kid had shut up and that's all that ever mattered.

It had been several days after the Kaito incident. Right after what happened that day, there was a challenge coming from one of the teams from around the city. And everywhere they went, Ascott would come along as well.

The kid proved to be a very good A-T rider and helped Kogarasumaru win a lot of territories and challenges. "Nobody expects much from a good little baby like me!" Ascott would say.

"Oh yeah? You wanna see how much of a good baby you are?" Agito continued to thrash words at the three-year-old.

"I'm so good, daddy loves me a lot!" Ascott hugs onto Agito's legs.

"LIKE HELL!"

"Daddy loves me, yes I know!" that smug little grin wouldn't wipe off the baby's face. "I wuv daddy so much!"

"Quit calling me your daddy!"

"WAAAHH! Why does daddy HATE ME SOO MUCH?" Ascott cries, still clinging onto Agito's legs as if his whole life depended on it. "You wanna know? YOU WANNA KNOW? YOU FRIGGIN' ARE THE REASON WHY I HATE YOU!"

"THAT'S IT!" Rika kicks all of Kogarasumaru's butts out.

Walking down the street in the sunset, Agito mumbles on and on how it's Ascott's fault that he's walking outside when it was supposed to be dinner time. Not to mention, Rika kicked them all out without their A-T's.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT WE'RE IN THIS MESS!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"OH NOW YOU'RE SORRY! WE'RE STUCK LIKE THIS AND YOU'RE SORRY!"

"Come on Agito lighten up. The kid already said sorry, jeez." Ikki conked the shark's head again. "Ascott, really you need to shut up the crying once in a while." But the poor baby doesn't.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"And there goes the icecream vendor." Agito mumbles as he's dragged off to pay for the stupid icecream again.

As they continued to walk around town, Agito hadn't really noticed where he was going. Until Ikki pulled him back at a red light before a car could run over his teensy body. "Really, if you're going to be a father, mind the way you walk!" Ikki complained.

Agito growled.

"Hey, I think I know this place . . . Daddy."

"Don't call me that!"

"But I think. ."

"No buts or whatever. Just SHUT UP!"

Just then a gang of tough stormriders encircle them. "Great! Now we're ganged up!" Agito throws his arms in the air in a kill-me-god sort of way. But then, he remembered they were just wearing sneakers or no shoes at all. Their A-T's were confisicated at home, thanks to a certain crybaby. "A big-mouth jerk also known as Me." Agito admitted silently.

"Ikki, what do we do?" Kazu looks at the captain of Kogarasumaru.

"Tche. I don't know. It's not as if I can teleport."

"What do we have here?" One of the stormriders come up to Agito. "Hah, we seem to have a pretty good looking dinner." He said to the rest of his gang members.

"What'd you say, bastard?" Agito growled. "H-hey Agito, we don't have A-T so don't cause a fight." Ikki pulls the shark back.

"Wow, pretty tough one. You new kid? I'll show you some moves." The man cracks his knuckles and steps up. He was one real ugly dude; bald, big, sick yellow eyes, unusually shaped biceps and so forth. "I get the pretty one-eye." He says.

"THE PRETTY ONE-EYE?" Agito screamed, violently kicking his legs so Ikki and Kazu would let go of him. "NOBODY HURT MY DADDY!" Ascott steps between the big bully and Agito, spreading his little arms out. "Aww, you got a baby one-eye?" Yellow-eyes mocked.

"Fine." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I'll kill the baby first." With that, he grabs Ascott's teeny little neck in his hand and raised him high above the ground. "ASCOTT! LET HIM GO!" Agito's gold eye widened at the sight in front of him. "Oh? Are you going to make me?"

Cough. ". . . will punish you . . *cough* . . ."

"What?" yellow-eyes tightened his grip. "You can still talk? Wanna say your last words to you _daddy_?" He shoved Ascott's reddened face towards the A-T-less group. "Ascott . . ." Agito clenched his fists. "I'm . . . okay daddy . . . mommy's coming *cough* to help you."

What? Mommy?

A slash from heaven, blood from Yellow-eyes, Ascott falling to the floor, slashes from hell, a single silver glimmer in the night, two red eyes, fangs dripping with blood . . .

Ascott looks up from where he landed. "Mommy . . ." A hand picks him up, letting him hug the person's neck. "You're all dirty . . . I'll wash you later."

Agito's gold eye widens once more at the sight of the one called 'mommy'. A boy with neck-length dark hair and blood red eyes. In his hand he held a katana, dripping with blood, in the other hand he held Ascott endearingly.

"Why you . . ." Yellow-eyes tried to move. The boy lifted his right foot and landed it down on the man's head, breaking it open with his A-T. "Trash." He muttered angrily. So now, not only was his katana dripping with blood, but his right A-T too. Looking up at the other group, he sees Agito and says, "I guess you're the daddy?"

Agito just continues to stare at the pretty monster before him. The other boy smiles and says, "Thank you for taking care of my little brother, my name is Shuu."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! :) Sorry about the late update. I had a hard time coming up with the next move. So, Thank you for the reviews and I hope you all like this chapter too!**

**Mommy**

Tea was poured from a china teapot to a matching china teacup. "Hot milk tea, just the way you like it, Ascott." Shuu set the teacup in front of the once-crybaby. "Yippee!" he beams and started to sip at his tea.

Agito looked at their rescuer, he was a little bit shorter and his hair seemed to always be in place. His smile was gentle, yet evil and his body was thin for someone rather strong.

As if knowing someone was looking at him, Shuu turns his head to meet eyes with the Fang King. Used to being stared at, Agito just looks back at him unmoved. Shuu smirks evilishly and bending down to his little brother's ear, he asks, "Ascott, would you like to have daddy take a bath with you?"

Agito's unmoved eyes, popped open the same time as his mouth. "What?"

"Yeah!" Ascott beamed, his eyes big and full of anticipation. "There is NO WAY in HELL am I taking a bath with that KID!" Agito yells.

Minutes later . . .

"Stupid kid." Agito thinks while scrubbing Ascott's back. The 'young master' was singing away as if everyone was tone deaf like he was.

"Would you SHUT UP? I can't even scrub your back with you running around buck naked!"

"Okay!" Ascott just smiles and sits down like a good little boy.

In truth, Agito was just wanting to drown the kid in the bathtub and go home without getting caught. But that just couldn't be done, not with Mommy watching with that weird smirk on his face.

Irritated, Agito turns and yells at mommy, "Why are you in here?"

Covering his ears and swimming away, Ascott goes to the farthest corner of the bathtub. Experience has taught him to never stay close to daddy while he's in a rage. "Scary . . ." he cries to himself. Suddenly, at the corner of his eye, he notices a big bottle of bubble soap. "Bubbles!" he exclaims and grabs it.

"To make sure daddy doesn't 'accidentally' choke baby to death." Shuu says smiling and shrugging as he walks closer to the Fang King.

"God," Agito thinks, a tad annoyed. "His hips sway just too much for a guy."

"But," Shuu smiles while looking down at him. "I also want to see why Baby Ascott would want you to be my husband."

The two continued to stare at each in silence, when the sudden sound of bubbles vibrated throughout the large bathroom. Agito looks back at where Ascott had gone and only sees a bunch of white bubbles climbing up the tall ceiling and walls of the bathroom.

"What the HELL?"

"Oh dear," Shuu says, his eyes a bit round from shock. "It seems as though 'our' baby has put in too much bubble soap."

"OUR BABY?"

Seconds later, a loud explosion of bubbles burst open the bathroom door. A gigantic river of sudsy soap piles out the hallway carrying Ascott outside with it. "Weee!" he shouts, raising both of his hands up in the air. It was a small moment of bliss for a certain baby, until a hand shoots out and grabs him up by the leg.

"EEK!" Ascott screams when he came face to face with a raging shark, also known as his daddy. Somewhere in the background, mommy was busy brushing off all of the soap on his clothes. "Next time . . ." Agito grumbles and glares at Shuu. "You're taking him a bath."

Shuu just stares a few seconds and then smiles, "Alright, . . . Honey."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Dinner was Italian pasta and desert was chocolate and strawberry sundae. Most of the evening Agito was forced to feed his baby. The smile from mommy wasn't helping either. But Ascott's happy, he's head-over-heels happy that his daddy was feeding him like mommy used to. Thank god, desert was mommy's turn to feed.

"Can daddy read me a bedtime story tonight?" Ascott wanted to know, his big eyes look up at his mommy.

With the same, regular smile, mommy replies, "Of course, daddy will read to you tonight."

Agito's jaw drops. "What? I don't get a say in this?"

Shuu laughs then says, "Of course not."

Soon Agito is following baby in mommy's arms up the stairs to where the nursery was. The hallways were spacious and filled with Victorian style furniture and large mirror or painting here and there. "Fuck." Agito mumbles. "They really have to redesign this hallway."

"Here we are." Shuu says standing in front of a giant twin-door with angels and cherubs carved around the door post. The knobs were gold and the door had a painting of a starry night sky.

Agito's eyebrow twitched. "This . . . is just too much for a baby."

The room was circular and toys were littered all over the carpet floor. In the middle of the room was a four-post king-size bed with white sheets and a red blanket. Red curtains with white gauze flowed down from the top of the ceiling and pooled around the bed, leaving only the foot of the bed open for entry.

The gold-eyed shark looked around the room and said simply, "You gotta clean up your room or someone's gonna get hurt." Just as he finished, his foot stepped on a small truck that sent him landing on his back.

Baby and Mommy stood there in shock with their eyes wide and the jaws drooping. "Fuuuuuck!" Agito sits up, his gold eye filled with rage.

Shuu covers Ascott's ears. "Do not swear in front of this child~!" he pouts and setting Ascott down, he walks over to help the Fang King up. But apparently, he didn't need it, since he was already standing up and kicking toys out of his way.

"Ascott." Shuu said, bending down to look at the kid. "You gotta clean up your toys or daddy might leave."

The little boy's eyes widened at the thought of losing his dad. "Okay! I'll do it now!" and true to his word, Ascott scurried around picking up all of his toys and putting them away.

Shuu smiled and turning to Agito, he says, "Come on, you have to get his pajamas."

"What?" Agito growls. "Can't he get it himself?"

Shuu laughs. "Well he could, but you wouldn't really want Ascott running around in a bunny costume to bed do you?"

"A bunny what?"

"Well, whenever I don't watch him, he always takes out a silly costume and wears it to bed." Shuu smiles as he opens the closet to reveal a bunch of baby clothes. Agito's irritated eyes widened when he noticed just how many clothes were stuffed inside.

"The Hell?"

"Oh, don't be surprised, this is just his spring nighttime and costume clothes." Shuu smiled and pulled out a remote. "His winter, autumn, and summer clothes are inside." Taking Agito's hand, he presses a button, revealing a doorway into the real wardrobe.

"The kid has a wardrobe of his own?" Agito's surprised eyes continued to stare around the room.

Shuu continues to laugh and says, "Well, this is just part of it."

Agito looks around the wardrobe. There were oriental style clothes, Victorian style, Old English style, Indian style, and even more Arabian style clothes. "This kid just wears too many costumes. What about normal clothes?"

Shuu shrugs. "He seems to like wearing these clothes more than the normal t-shirts and jeans."

"Tche. Well, he better start wearing normal clothes or other kids are just gonna make fun of him when he gets into school." Agito says, clearly not paying attention to the 'mom' who was approaching him from behind.

"Hmm," Shuu says as he wraps his arms around Agito's waist. "Now I sort know why Ascott chose you for a dad."

Agito's eyes widened as he wriggled out of the other boy's embrace. "What?"

Shuu's face was only inches away from the Fang King's. "You put up a tough face, but deep inside, you really care, don't you?"

Before Agito could even reply or react, Shuu's lips crashed on his own.


End file.
